Once Upon a Time: This is Halloween
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: What would happen of Nightmare Before Christmas is in the show? Well, here's what I imagine it if it is! Oogie Boogie had Jack Skellington and Sally banished from town, and they all land in the town called Storybrooke. Emma has to help Jack get Sally back and stop Oogie Boogie from taking over Storybrooke. Will the town be saved? Will Jack and Sally return home?
1. Chapter 1

***Once Upon a Time: This is Halloween***

* * *

><p><strong>*Prologue: Vanished!*<strong>

* * *

><p>In the world of Halloween Town, there are citizens around the plaza celebrating the night of Halloween with their king and queen who stood by the fountain. A tall skeleton man wearing a pin striped suit, a ragdoll with stitches wearing a gray and black dress with cobwebs.<p>

"Another successful Halloween, Jack and Sally!" The Mayor said who has two faces, but he has his happy side. The skeleton, Jack took Sally's hand and brought her close to him as he smiled at the Mayor.

"It has been the most horrible yet, Mayor." Jack said. "Sally made the great costumes and spells for us all to scare off the world." Sally smiled at her husband. Jack turned to her. "I couldn't have done it without you, dear."

"After the whole thing with Sandy Claws and Oogie Boogie, things are different since we are together. When you proposed to me on the Spiral Hill, I thought it was a whole dream. But, it is no dream. It is a dream come true." Sally said looking at her ring. Jack smiled at the memory.

"You are a greatest Pumpkin Queen, Sally. I would never leave you or the-" He stopped the wind picks up and made a swirl, of black... The shadow started to form. Everyone moved away in fear. Jack held Sally close as he watched the shadow formed into a big figure. It grew a size of a burlap sack with glowing eyes. "What is this?!" Jack cried out. The shadow began to smirk and spoke.

"Hello, Jack Skellington..." Jack's eye sockets grew wide in shock. Sally covered her mouth in fear.

"No..." She whispered.

"Oogie Boogie!" Mayor cried out in fright. Jack glares up at the shadow.

"I defeated you, Oogie." He said. "You can't be real." The shadow laughed at him.

"The real me is in the different world, Jack. You are looking at his shadow. Which is...me." He said. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel are about to banish you all to the different world where you will never find your way back home to this world!"

"What world?" Sally asked. "Where are we going to go to?"

"You will soon see..." Oogie's shadow said. Then, the portal appears on the ground between Jack, Sally, and Oogie's shadow. Everyone backed away. The shadow disappears into the portal that is trying to pull everyone in, but the citizens moved away from it and grab on the objects. But Sally was off her feet and got into the portal. Jack cried out and let go of the fountain and went in the portal after her. The ghost dog, Zero flew in as well.

"Jack! Sally! Zero!" Mayor cried out. "Hang on! I'm coming!" He jumps in the portal. The portal disappeared...

* * *

><p>"Henry, come on. You'll be late for school." Emma said as she waits by the door. The 14 year old got his backpack and rush over to the door and Emma left with him. After leaving the apartment, Emma and Henry are walking on the sidewalk in the cold weather, but not as cold as the time when Elsa arrived months ago. Still, fall can be a chilly season.<p>

"Emma." Ruby called. She rushed over to Emma and Henry, wearing a scarf and a coat and her breath is seen in the cold air.

"Ruby? What is it?" Emma asked.

"There's some strange people in the woods." Ruby said. "They don't look familiar at all."

"Are they from outside of Storybrooke, or-"

"They passed the sign and the protection spell. No stranger could pass it, right?" Ruby asked. "Who knows? They could be from our world?" Emma gave Ruby a nod of thanks for the knowledge and told her son to wait for the bus to show up. Emma walk towards her yellow car and started to drive off to get to the woods where Ruby told her to find those strangers. Emma got her gun with her always in case anybody or anything are dangerous or not.

Emma walked down the forest and found a chain on the ground. She picked up and there is a golden pumpkin pendent hanging. She puts it in her jacket pocket and continue with the search. But then, there is a skeleton man leaning against the tree. Emma came close to it, until she saw the long skeleton fingers twitch. She got her gun out, backing away as the skeleton opens his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma demanded. The skeleton turned to Emma and raise his hand up.

"...Where am I?" He asked. "Where is my wife?" Emma stares at him in silent, gripping on the gun. He seems friendly, and voice is suave and gentle. No way he could be the villain. But, who is he?

"You're in Storybrooke. And...I don't know where your wife is, and I have never seen you before." Emma said. The skeleton slowly got up, holding his skull. "Where are you from? The land of the dead or something?"

"You could say that." The skeleton man said. "But, we don't call our town that."

"...Okay then." Emma puts away her gun, seeing that this skeleton is no danger to her. "You seem like an okay guy. Since you come in peace, tell me who you are, where you're from, and I could help you find your wife."

"You can help me? Oh, thank you, so much, miss..."

"Emma. Emma Swan. You are?"

"I am Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King of Halloween Town." The skeleton man bowed with a grin. Emma couldn't help but to smile at him.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke***

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, Emma." David spoke. "You're telling us that there is a skeleton man outside name Jack Skellington, was banished here by someone and he needs to find his wife?" Emma nodded at him. "Okay. This...this is something alright." Mary came out with the baby, Neil.<p>

"At least he's not...a bad guy." She said. "Is he?"

"No, he's harmless. Trust me." Emma said. "Okay. Now, I'll let him in. Don't be afraid." She opened the door and let Jack inside the apartment. "Come in. Make yourself at home." She said. Jack walked inside the apartment in silent. David and Mary almost gasp, but held back as Jack held up his hands. He took off the hood he had to wear from scaring everyone in public.

"I won't hurt you." He said. Mary held her son close, but smiled a little at Jack. David had his hand out for Jack to shake. After the introduction, David is asking Jack some questions about the villain who sent him and Sally here in Storybrooke.

"Oogie Boogie is the most dangerous of the monters I've met. He gambles for people's lives in his lair. I've stopped him once, but now...he's back for revenge and want to steal my crown. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are the ones who brought him back." Jack explained. "He somehow brought me and Sally here with...magic. If my citizens from Halloween Town are here, then Oogie must be here too with his henchmen. He said the real him is in the different world. So, he must be here."

"Why would Oogie come here in this world?" Emma asked. "Just to gamble for our lives like you said?"

"I honestly have no clue, Emma. I wish I knew." Jack said. "But I have to look for Sally. I hope she's alright."

"And there is one person who can help us." Emma said. She took out her cell phone and dial. Jack watches her in silent and pointed at the device she is using. Emma looked at the skeleton man. "And Jack, you need the glamour spell on you. People around here can be very scared by your looks and think that you're the enemy." She told him. Jack scratched his skull. Emma does have a point there. This is a different world, and Jack will have to be a part of it for a time being.

* * *

><p><em>After the defeat of Oogie Boogie a few months later, Jack was wandering down to the Hinterlands with Zero and Sally. Jack and Sally are always together than ever before since that night on the Spiral Hill. And they are married after New Year's. Halloween was coming in three months, and they will make it the most horrible yet.<em>

_"Jack, are you sure we are allowed to be in Christmas Town?" Sally asked._

_"Of course. I want to show you the world of it. You will love it, Sally." Jack replied with a smile that spreads across his skull. But, they hear Zero's growl from behind. Jack and Sally turned to see Zero flying back to the graveyard. "Zero?" Jack called. But the ghost didn't come back._

_"He must've found something." Sally said._

_"Come on, we have to find out." Jack said by taking her hand and rush out of the woods. After they are gone, Lock, Shock, and Barrel laughed as they come out of their hiding place._

_"Suckers." Lock said._

_"They will pay for everything." Shock said._

_"Hail to Oogie Boogie." Barrel said, licking his lollipop. "But, how are we going to do that?"_

_"We have to gather all the bugs, stupid!" Shock replied with a look._

_"Yeah, and once Oogie is back, he will take over Halloween Town, and we will get away with everything!" Lock said. "We have time before Halloween, so we must gather everything up for our boss man." The three brats laughed again and took off down to the Hinterlands._

* * *

><p>"You want me to give this glamour spell to <em>that<em>?" Regina asked with her hands on her hips. Jack was told by Emma that Regina was the Evil Queen in Snow White, and now she has changed and wanted a happy ending.

"I happen to be a man you can call 'him', ma'am." Jack said. "You have to help me. I can't go around this world looking like this. People will refuse to help me."

"Regina, he needs our help." Emma said. "We have a bad guy around here somewhere, and after it's all done, they will return home. We have to help Jack." Regina looks at her, then at Jack. She sighed a little and took out a little bottle of glamour. She gave it to Jack.

"Take a sip, and save it for your wife. She might as well need it once you found her." She told the skeleton man. Jack opened the lid and took a little sip. Emma and the others watched in silent, and Jack started to change. From being a skeleton to a human man, but still tall. He now has black hair, dark eyes, and his skin is very pale, white as snow. As white as Mary. Jack looks at his hands and touches his face to feel his skin.

"Huh. Not bad looking." Emma said with a smirk. "What do you think?" She gestures him the mirror. Jack walked towards the mirror and see the full view of himself. He does look very unrecognizable. But, he had to blind in.

"How very strange." He says. "I feel...warm and...tender." Regina rolled her eyes a little.

"Where exactly did he come from, Emma?" She asked.

"Halloween Town." Emma replied. "Seems like there are holiday worlds after all. And boy, Henry will be asking to see Santa Claus." Jack came over to Emma and Regina. Emma looked up at him. "Okay. We have a rag doll to look for, so...where should we look first?" She asked.

"You found me in the woods, so I think Sally must be there too." Jack said with a thoughtful look. "If only Zero were here with me, he will find a scent of her anywhere."

"Oh, you got a dog?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Jack said with a smile. "He's always by my side, and he even help me guide my sleigh across the world to deliver presents." Regina made a funny look at him. A skeleton took over Christmas one year?

"What about that Boogie Man you speak of?" David asked, coming down. "I think we should split into groups. One must find Sally, and the other must find the villain."

"We could track Oogie down if he had an item that belongs to him, and it will take us to him." Regina said. "So, finding Oogie ourselves is out of the question for now."

"Look, Jack. We'll worry about Oogie later. We have to look for your wife." Emma said. Jack smiled in thanks at her. As the two head out the door, Regina made a look in her eyes.

"I don't like this at all." She said. "The dead are not welcome here in Storybrooke."

* * *

><p>Emma and Jack walk down the sidewalk to see the town of Storybrooke. Jack straighten his cat wing bowtie as he was greeted by some people who live around town. Jack smiled in relief that no one was afraid of his glamour look. Emma chuckled at his curiosity.<p>

"You're not around the real world that much?" She asked.

"Only for Halloween to scare, and the time I took over Sandy's work once." Jack replied, feeling warm on his cheeks. He's blushing for the first time, but it felt nice.

"Wow. Any reason why you took Santa's job?" Emma asked.

"Well, I wanted something new for a change, and when I discovered the holiday doors in the Hinterlands, I found a Christmas door. I fell down and there is Christmas Town." Jack said. "Everything about it is so different, and...I loved it all. Of course, on my sleigh ride, nothing goes the way it plans." He recalled when he was shot down by the military on that day.

"Gee. That's quite a story." Emma said, trying not to laugh. "So, I guess you learned your lesson."

"Yes, I sure did. But, I have everything I already wanted back home. Halloween, my citizens, and...Sally who was there for me." Jack said, smiling. "I propose to her on the Spiral Hill, and she gratefully accepted. When we kissed that night, I know we will be together forever. Simply meant to be." Emma smiled at him. Seems like there are happy endings in holiday worlds too. When they walk by the shop of Mr. Gold, Belle looked out the window to see Emma with Jack.

"Who is that man?" Belle asked.

"What's wrong, Belle?" Mr. Gold asked, coming in the store from the back. He came to the window and see Emma and Jack walking down the street. Mr. Gold can sense something about the glamour man. "...Jack Skellington." He whispered.

* * *

><p>A ghost dog is sniffing around the woods with the Mayor who was freaking out about the unknown world he is in with Zero. But, the ghost dog can see the walking bathtub with three kids in it. He growled a little.<p>

"Zero, what is it?" Mayor asked. Zero uses his mouth to pull the Mayor's jacket to make him hide behind the tree. Mayor saw the kids across from them, and the kids disappeared in the woods. Zero's nose glowed after the kids left, and the Mayor came out. "Oh, Zero, please find Jack and Sally." He said. "We need to find them and find a way back to Halloween Town!" He said. Zero barked in agreement and started to sniff around the area. And there is a road that leads to the town. Zero and the Mayor looked up at the sign. Storybrooke.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked as he picks up the scent. He flies down to the road. And the Mayor tries to catch up with the ghost dog.

"Zero! Slow down!"


End file.
